Baseball bats, Werewolves and Love
by Zoey2012
Summary: With this story, it's during the episode, "The Overlooked" when Stiles swung a bat at Aiden and Ethan's head. Except there's no Cora, Stiles' dad isn't missing, Peter and Scott are strangely mated and Boyd and Erica aren't dead! Stiles is a werewolf too, and Kali is still a threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Baseball bats, werewolves and love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf! If I did Stiles and Derek would actually be a couple in the show!**

**(A/N: There are just simply not enough of these stories!**

**With this story, it's during the episode, "The Overlooked" when Stiles swings a bat at Aiden and Ethan's. Except there's no Cora, Stiles' dad isn't missing, Peter and Scott are strangely mated and Boyd and Erica aren't dead!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"STILES NO!" Derek shouted, but it sounded more like a roar to Stiles. But it was too late, Stiles just watched as the bat exploded into millions of splinters upon impact. The Giant Aiden and Ethan werewolf turned its head and roared at already terrified Stiles.

Derek was about to charge at the fused Alphas, until Scott jumped up, hitting the ceiling light smacking the abnormally large werewolf right in to the face, the jolt causing him to split back into the two twins. Everyone except maybe Deucalion and the rest of the Alpha pack, except for Aiden and Ethan knew that they had just freed themselves from Deucalion's control. They couldn't be used or hurt anymore. They immediately joined Derek's pack, reverting back to their original beta forms.

Derek was jolted back to reality by Stiles' scream. He immediately ran to his mate and was slightly relieved to discover that Stiles' injuries were not severe; He only had a couple cuts and a few bruises. Most of which had stopped bleeding except the one on his cheek. Derek licked each one of the cuts to heal them; he saved the cut on his cheek for last. Derek once again surprised his overly curious mate as he slid his tongue from the healed cut down Stiles' jaw and dominantly pulled him into a kiss.

Peter and Scott just watched them, not doing their usual commenting, smirking, or scoffing. Peter was taken off guard when Scott tightly and suddenly clung to his chest, eyes screwed shut. Peter could smell his fear steadily leaving his mate as he clung to him. Peter smiled slightly, **_'he feels safe with me, but mostly in my arms' _ **his smile fell as he heard the overly annoying sound of Jackson's feet, soon followed by a smirk and a whistle. **_'Of course it would be Jackson, that damn annoying beta just __had _**_**to ruin the moment!'** _ Peter thought as he glared at the cocky beta with his piercing blue eyes. Jackson gulped.

As soon as Stiles and Derek heard Jackson they jumped apart and along with the twins, they all glared at him coldly.

Allison and Issac along with Chris Argent were there too. But the three weren't stupid enough to interrupt that moment. Along with all the glares, Derek growled as the group all stood up.

* * *

**(How did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. There was some action, Stiles and Derek fluff, Peter and Scott fluff. Jackson's stupid interrupting. Please, Please, Please Review! Review! Review!)**

**Love Ya!**

**-Zoey2012- **


	2. Cover image Help!

**Sorry! This isn't a new chapter but I do need help on creating a Peter and Scott Cover for this story! Please comment or PM me!**


	3. ch 2

**"Baseballs bats, Werewolves and love"**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Wolf.**

(A/N: Special thanks to **Njferrell**, for giving me an idea for this chapter! So anyways, enjoy!)

**Chapter 2: Maybe he'll learn this time, No probably not**.

* * *

"Just because most of the Alpha pack is gone doesn't mean that we're gonna stop our Alpha-attack training." Derek said commandingly. He purposely left out the fact that Kali was still around. He wanted to tell them but he needed to finish training their stealth skills first.

* * *

Jackson scoffed. But what Jackson didn't know was that Derek and Peter really wanted to kill him but they sadly couldn't.

"Jackson, today we are gonna start with you."

"What do you mean, it's dark? Training's over."

Derek and Peter barked out a laugh. This was both very scary and intimidating. Jackson even gulped as he was taken off guard.

"Do you really think that an Alpha from an enemy pack will just wait around for daylight because it would suit your needs better?" Peter asked seriously but with a hint of Sarcasm. It had both Stiles and Scott chuckling.

"No." Scott answered.

"So, I'm gonna give you a minute head start. You're main objective for this training exercise is to run away and stay hidden from me, and most importantly not get killed." Derek stated calmly but darkly with a smirk, his eyes glowing red, his fangs showing a little. It terrified Jackson.

After Derek finished explaining Jackson had shifted and had taken off into the woods. Peter smiled and reclaimed his spot next to Scott.

"Maybe he'll learn this time? …. No, probably not" Stiles asked and replied sarcastically to his own question. This random outburst caused Derek to chuckle and kiss him softly before shifting to his downright terrifying Alpha form.

* * *

"How long do you think Jackson will last before you find him?" Stiles asked the transformed Alpha.

Derek simply drew the number 10 in the sand beneath them with his claws.

"So 10 minutes?" Stiles asked.

The alpha nodded.

"I'll give him 11. Because he has that annoying and arrogant pride as to proving that he can't get pushed around by an alpha" Lydia explained as she nestled deeper into Aiden's arms.

"I say 3. Jackson isn't that well trained," commented Ethan; His statement causing Danny to chuckle.

"Well you're not wrong with that guess" Danny assured to his mate.

"Mm…. I think 6 will be how long he will last" Peter deadpanned with his usual amused tone in his voice.

"You guys really aren't gonna hope that he does well?" Allison asked.

"No." Scott, Stiles, Peter and Derek all answered at the same time.

"Kay, a minute's up Der." Stiles informed his alpha.

Derek just nodded as he took off running at full speed ito the dark and eerie woods.

"Why do you look so calm?" Scott asked his mate.

"I left some skeletons hanging in the trees and around the area. I have to find some way to repay him for his annoying interruption…" Peter answered with alot of amusement coloring his tone.

"Well, thats gonna be fun for him" Issac said sarcastically.

* * *

"1" Lydia started the count off.

"2" Danny continued.

"3" Stiles said anxiously.

"4" Scott said bored already.

"5" Ethan chimed in.

"6" Peter said, knowing he was gonna be the winner of the pack's little bet.

* * *

Seconds later, they all heard the amusing sound of Jackson's scream as the hunting alpha found him easily behind a tree. Even Stiles, the newest wolf, who surprisingly had the most control heard him.

Derek drug him back and deposited him not so gently on the ground.

"You're too obvious" Derek accused.

"What!" Jackson said raising his voice.

"Your next training exercise will be tomorrow; Midnight. And wear something black; Tomorrow we will all be working on Stealth" Scott explained to the whole pack, not letting his voice waver or crack the slightest.

"What!" Jackson's high voice complained.

Derek smirked evilly. Oh yes. Tommorow was gonna be fun... Well, not for Jackson...

* * *

(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be another training chapter on using their stealth skills!

Please review, favorite and follow!

Suggestions are always welcome.)

Love Ya!

-Zoey2012-


End file.
